omniphilosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Complementary Medicine
The term complementary medicine refers to nonconventional treatments used in addition (complementary) to conventional medicine prescribed by a physician.Definition of Complementary medicine, MedicineNet.com The term complementary medicine was widely adopted to describe systems of health care and individual therapies that people used as adjuncts to their conventional health care.White House Commission on Complementary and Alternative Medicine Policy, Chapter 2, March 2002.Ernst E. Complementary medicine: Common misconceptions. Journal of the Royal Society of Medicine 1995;88(5):244-247. Joyce CR . Placebo and complementary medicine. Lancet 1994;344(8932):1279-1281. "The term 'complementary' has come into regular usage in the last 15 years,White B. 1991. Patients' Views of Alternative Medicine. PhD thesis in Anthropology. Auckland: University of Auckland, as cited in (a) [http://www.newhealth.govt.nz/maccah/terminology.doc Terminology in Complementary and Alternative Health: A paper prepared for the Ministerial Advisory Committee on Complementary and Alternative Health], Published in November 2002 by the Ministerial Advisory Committee on Complementary and Alternative Health, Auckland, New Zealand, ISBN 0-478-25566-7 and (b) Terminology in Complementary and Alternative Health http://www.moh.govt.nz/moh.nsf/pagesmh/5415/$File/medical-herbalists-discussion-document-241106.doc, Ministerial Advisory Committee on Complementary and Alternative Health, New Zealand Ministry of Health, 2002, page 3, 1st sentence. commonly understood as complementing conventional medicine. Practitioners often label complementary medicine as such because they believe that it complements more of the needs of the patient than conventional medicine.Institute for Complementary Medicine. 2001.Terminology in Complementary and Alternative Health http://www.moh.govt.nz/moh.nsf/pagesmh/5415/$File/medical-herbalists-discussion-document-241106.doc, Ministerial Advisory Committee on Complementary and Alternative Health, New Zealand Ministry of Health, 2002. "Complementary medicine" is often categorized together with alternative medicine using the umbrella term complementary and alternative medicine or CAM. Definitions and descriptions Complementary medicine does not use alternative medicine as a replacement for conventional care. The National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (NCCAM) says that "complementary medicine is used together with conventional medicine. An example of a complementary therapy is using aromatherapy therapy in which the scent of essential oils from flowers, herbs, and trees is inhaled in an attempt to promote health and well-being and to help lessen a patient's discomfort following surgery. " "The term 'complementary' seems to be most often used to refer to the whole range of therapies that are not Western biomedicine, but it is sometimes also used to refer to a subset of these therapies. When used in this more specific form, 'complementary' is sometimes used solely to refer to therapies that can be used to supplement Western biomedical treatment, such as aromatherapy and hypnotherapy." "'Both alternative and complementary types of medicine are described by the term "non-conventional". This is not an exclusionary term and illustrates the level of acceptance of these methods by the medical community. Complementary medicine is defined as those techniques which are used while the patient is using conventional ones. These include methods such as chiropractic and osteopathy. Alternative medicine includes techniques which are used to the exclusion of conventional medicine. These methods have been specified as incompatible with conventional practice (i.e. certain types of herbal remedies)."British Medical Association (1993) Complementary Medicine: New approaches to good practice, Oxford University Press, Oxford The Compact Oxford English Dictionary defines complementary medicine as "medical therapy that falls beyond the scope of scientific medicine but may be used alongside it, e.g. acupuncture and osteopathy.Complementary medicine, The Compact Oxford English Dictionary, Oxford University Press, 2007. The Cochrane Complementary Medicine Field says "what are considered complementary or alternative practices in one country may be considered conventional medical practices in another. Therefore, our definition is broad and general: complementary medicine includes all such practices and ideas which are outside the domain of conventional medicine in several countries and defined by its users as preventing or treating illness, or promoting health and well-being (1). These practices complement mainstream medicine by 1) contributing to a common whole, 2) satisfying a demand not met by conventional practices, and 3) diversifying the conceptual framework of medicine."E Manheimer, B Berman, Cochrane Complementary Medicine Field: Scope and topics, 2007 In defining complementary medicine in the UK, the House of Lords Select Committee determined that the following therapies were the most often used to complement conventional medicine:House of Lords Select Committee on Science and Technology. 2000. Complementary and Alternative Medicine. London: The Stationery Office. Alexander technique, Aromatherapy, Bach and other flower remedies, Body work therapies including massage, Counselling stress therapies, hypnotherapy, Meditation, Reflexology, Shiatsu, Maharishi Ayurvedic medicine, Nutritional medicine, and Yoga. As a form of mind-body interventions The non-pharmacologic interventions of complementary medicine can employ mind-body interventions designed to "reduce pain and concomitant mood disturbance and increase quality of life."Lynette A. Menefee, Daniel A. Monti, Complementary Medicine-Mind-Body Techniques: Nonpharmacologic and Complementary Approaches to Cancer Pain Management, JAOA, Vol 105, No suppl_5, November 2005, 15-20. Physicians who practice complementary medicine usually discuss and advise patients as to available complementary therapies. Patients often express interest in mind-body complementary therapies because they offer a non-drug approach to treating some health conditions.Sobel DS. The cost-effectiveness of mind-body medicine interventions. Prog Brain Res. 2000;122:393-412. Abstract Some mind-body techniques, such as cognitive-behavioral therapy, were once considered complementary medicine, but are now a part of conventional medicine in the United States.Complementary Medicine - Mind-Body Interventions, WebMD, Inc., 2007 Used in palliative care Complementary therapies are often used in palliative care or by practitioners attempting to manage chronic pain in patients. Complementary medicine is considered more acceptable in the interdisciplinary approach used in palliative care than in other areas of medicine. "From its early experiences of care for the dying, palliative care took for granted the necessity of placing patient values and lifestyle habits at the core of any design and delivery of quality care at the end of life. If the patient desired complementary therapies, and as long as such treatments provided additional support and did not endanger the patient, they were considered acceptable."Allan Kellehear, Complementary medicine: is it more acceptable in palliative care practice? MJA 2003; 179 (6 Suppl): S46-S48 online "Complementary medicine treatments used for pain include: acupuncture, low-level laser therapy, meditation, aroma therapy, Chinese medicine, dance therapy, music therapy, massage, herbalism, therapeutic touch, yoga, osteopathy, chiropractic treatments, naturopathy, and homeopathy."Glossary, Continuum Health Partners, 2005. Methods used concurrently, but independently, from conventional treatment A 1997 survey found that 13.7% of respondents in the United States had sought the services of both a medical doctor and an alternative medicine practitioner. The same survey found that 96% of respondents who sought the services of an alternative medicine practitioner also sought the services of a medical doctor in the past 12 months. Medical doctors are often unaware of their patient's use of alternative medical treatments as only 38.5% of the patients alternative therapies were discussed with their medical doctor.Eisenberg D. et al. "Trends in Alternative Medicine Use in the United States, 1990-1997: Results of a follow up national survey." JAMA, 1998 Nov 11;280(18):1569-75. In the state of Texas, physicians may be partially protected from charges of unprofessional conduct or failure to practice medicine in an acceptable manner, and thus from disciplinary action, when they prescribe alternative medicine in a complementary manner, if board specific practice requirements are satisfied and the therapies utilized do not present "a safety risk for the patient that is unreasonably greater that the conventional treatment for the patient's medical condition."Tex. Admin. Code § 200.3. Complementary and Integrative Medicine: An Update for Texas Physicians See also * Alternative medicine * Complementary and alternative medicine * Criticism of medicine * History of alternative medicine * Traditional medicine * Health freedom movement * Megavitamin therapy * Naturopathic Medicine * Orthomolecular medicine * Ayurveda medicine * Siddha medicine Further reading * * Zollman C, Vickers A. ABC of complementary medicine. Users and practitioners of complementary medicine. BMJ. 1999 Sep 25;319(7213):836-8. Review PMID: 10496832 Full Text Footnotes External links * Complementary Medicine - British Medical Journal's index to complementary medicine content Category:Alternative medicineWrite the text of your article here!